


Двадцать страниц

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tongue-in-cheek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Находясь в творческом кризисе, Уотсон находит необычное решение.





	Двадцать страниц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281421) by [ancalime8301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301). 



Устроившись за своим столом, Уотсон весь день что-то писал, а потом, недовольный результатом, бросал листки в камин. Устав наблюдать за Уотсоном, Холмс в конце концов заснул на диване.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, Уотсон, что-то бормоча себе под нос, складывал стопку листов в конверт. Поразившись количеству написанного за столь короткое время, Холмс подошёл к Уотсону под предлогом того, что хочет взять со стола табак.

— Скажите на милость, куда вы это посылаете?

— Моему редактору.

— Мой дорогой Уотсон, но эти страницы чисты.

— Он настоял на том, что хочет получить от меня хоть что-то уже сегодня, независимо от того, в каком оно виде, поэтому я отправлю ему это. Я называю это _Двадцатью страницами_.

— Вы решили послать ему двадцать чистых листков, — заявил Холмс, удивлённый и более, чем немного обеспокоенный тем, а не сошёл ли Уотсон с ума.

— Я думаю, что это — одна из моих лучших работ, — сказал Уотсон с очевидным удовлетворением, запечатав конверт. А потом он посмотрел на Холмса и расхохотался. — Холмс, вы должны видеть ваше лицо!

— Когда ваш редактор откроет полученный конверт, у него, несомненно, будет такое же выражение лица. Вы в порядке, доктор?

— Да, вполне. Я просто даю ему понять, что, когда говорю, что у меня нет ничего, что можно ему показать, я имею в виду именно это.

— Очень хорошо, — с беспокойством сказал Холмс. Он продолжал пристально следить за Уотсоном в течение следующей недели, но тот не продемонстрировал никаких признаков расстройства.

А редактор Уотсона больше никогда не заставлял его писать к определённому сроку.


End file.
